Quint IV The Last Of Quint Zombie Koopa Apocalypse
by Quint866
Summary: Quint has Brought the sonic and mario worlds together and merged them into a big planet! Bowser brainwashes sonic who follows him as a mindless solider with all the zombie koopas goombas and shy guys... Its up to Mario and Quint to stop the last of the COTM (Controllers Of The Mind) But there is a cloaked shadow who is searching for quint! who is he? read and find out!
1. The Last Of Us

Chapter 1 the Last of Us

Sonic one day woke up in his hammock and went inside to see tails.

"Hey buddy? How's the breakfast coming?" Sonic said

"Good want some golden specially ring melted into the ultimate flavored waffles?" Tails asked. Sonic replied "Nah I gotta go out and fight some crime yo! Gotta go!" and he ran off.. he walked to the front doors of Bowsers castle and he saw a sign that said "Movie Night For All!" Sonic thought there was a catch but he went in… and he saw he was the only one there. Sonic said

"Uh hello? Movie night fans? Hello?" and two koopas that looked almost like a corpse of a koopa or zombie koopa came and grabbed Sonic from Behind… sonic snapped

"Hey!" he was put into a chair and metal bars came and locked sonic into the chair. Bowser laughed and came from the side of the curtain. Bowser laughed

"Bwahahahaha! I got you now Sonic!" Sonic yelled

"What is going on!? I demand your scheme this time bowser!" Bowser laughed.

"Bwahahahahaha! I have created my dead koopas into zombies! They are as mindless as you will be to my hypnosis movie night! Bwahahahaha!" The door is kicked down and Bowser yells

"Its Quint! Get him!" and the figure walked out of the shadows and It was not Quint… it was a man in a cloak darkness trailed behind where ever he walked and nobody could see the face of the man in the cloak for it was covered in shadows… The man chocked bowser and said

"… Movie night huh? How much for the entrance fee? And he points a pistol at the side of bowsers head and bowser cried"

"P—Please! I don't want any trouble because…" he grabs the man and runs outside and throws him out the door." And bowser finishes his sentence

"CANT YOU SEE WE ARE CLOSED!"

And Bowser said

"yeesh… he almost had me... with that spooky entrance…" and he turns on the movie and bowser jr operated the camera and the film showed a spiral rotating repedeatly… forever… and Sonic tried his hardest to look away but he looked directly into the spiral and his eyes turned completely white… and he said in an trance

"uunngg…." And he resisted no more Bowser laughed

"Bwahahahahaha…. Now listen to me sonic… you are getting sleepy… so very sleepy… when I snape my fingers…. You will be at MY command! You feel obedient to me… you wish to call me master… you wish to serve me…. You are my slave… just remember…. When I snap my fingers… the hypnosis will take effect!" *snap* Sonics eyes turn completely white nothing but white showed in his eyes… Sonic said in a trance in a bland voice "Master what is your command? I am your slave forever…" Bowser laughed

"Bwhahahahaha! Release him from the chair zombie koopas! And Jr! turn of the spiral!" Bowser jr turned off the camera and said to bowser

"Gee… now I owe Waluigi 10 dollars!" Bowser asked

"Wait… you owe Waluigi 10 dollars? What for?" Bowser jr said

"For making a bet saying you can't hypnotize anyone!" Bowser still confused says

"Uh… Ok?" and the door bust down again… this time the cloaked man had an RPG and said…

"You know what they say! The more the merrier!" and fired 4 homing rockets directly at Bowser sonic got up and grabbed one rocket and threw it at the other then he grabbed the last two rockets and threw them back… The cloaked man said

"I see… you have sonic bowing down before you… how pathetic! He charged directly at Bowser who said

"Bwahahaha! Sonic kill this buffoon!" and sonic replied

"Yes master I obey…" and he rolled into a ball and tripped the cloaked man… the cloaked man flew right through the theater screen and bowser yelled

"Hey mr darkness? That screen cost elevendy million dollars!?" the cloaked man stepped through the rip and created two fireballs from his silver metallic hands and threw them at sonic Sonic evaded and started to run around the cloaked man in circles and the cloaked man said

"Really? Tornado spin?" and he held his arm out and sonic got clothes lined. Sonic got up and kicked the cloaked man the cloaked man said

"I'll be back for you Sonic… and he threw a smoke pellet and when the smoke cleared he vanished… Bowser laughed

"Bwhahaha! Now I can Finally defeat Mario and marry peach!"

Will Bowser defeat Mario?

Will Sonic ever come out of the trance?

Who is the cloaked man?

What happened to Quint?

All will be answered throughout the story!

To Be Continued…


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2 The Truth

Quint went up to his radio and started to hear his theme song come up. Quint started pretending to play a guitar when he stops and says

"Man... i wish the props dude of this story could afford me a REAL guitar!" and he hears the numbers he heard from Sonic and Amy the hypnotian wars on his radio again. Quint said

"How odd... I know what the numbers mean... but who is saying them? it cant be Amy or Naru because i destroyed Narus resurrection core and they both were destroyed in the explosion... it cant be darkaku Quint because he cant live without possessing another being... it cant be the jester chao becuase he was turned good and realize what he had done and killed himself to save me... But... who is it?" Quint thought hard. and he hears a knock at the door and he see's Tails and Quint grunted

"Ok... what happened to sonic THIS TIME? another brainwash by the controllers of the mind?" Tails said

"well... i don't know that because sonic just vanished! he isn't anywhere and i need you help! beca-" Quint rudely slammed the door and said

"Not interested!" and he layed on his butt watching tv and he says

"Man... how many TIMES does he have to get himself into a hypnotism problem?!" he hears another knock at the door and opens the door. he sees shadow who says

"Sonic needs help! he just vanished! i have looked everywhere and i ask for your great detective skills you could lend us a han-" Quint once again rudely slammed the door and said

"Sorry but no is no!" and he turns on the tv and the news channel was on. the reporter said

"Sonic has vanished! we need help! who ever can help us! we are not safe cau-" and Quint turns off the Tv and says

"OH ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he sees shadow and tails outside of his door and shadow says

"You ready?" Quint says

"Fine! just cause you are annoying me I''ll help ok?!" and he goes with shadow and tails.

Meanwhile...

A the dark cloaked shadow is at his computer and he is speaking in a microphone...

"9...23...9...12...12..." and he presses a button and his computer says

"Radio Hack Terminated." The cloaked shadow says

"He still wont get it will he?" he steps out of the room and walks up the ladder then opens the hatch. the shadow says

"It's been 3 years... since i was able to find him..." he walks into the woods and locks the trap door by the old twisted tree. then he walks out of the woods...

Meanwhile with Bowser...

Bowser was talking to Bowser Jr.

"So Junior you see something new?" Bowser jr replied

"Uh yeah... all the time i was up in my room i hear... oh yes master this yes master that! what are you hiding from me dad! tell me the truth!" Bowser replied

"Son... truth has consequences... if you want to know the truth... go to the castle basment... the one with my computer..."

he walks down into the basement and he sees the computer and he sees there was only one tab open... he clicks on the tab and it titled video journal. he presses play from start it shows bowser in the seat where bowser junior is. the video of bowser said

"October 4th 2011 For who ever finds this secret... i am finding the one... who was supposed to end our clan... i have no idea who it is... but all that tells me its not mario... mario was said to be the assistant... but i have to look for the one... in order to keep our race alive..."

Bowser Jr. paused the video and said

"this was 3 years ago..." he continues the video the next video showed Bowser with a group of 4 people bowser junior had never seen before... one that looked like a pink hedgehog... a small dark floating chao... a snake... and then a dark shadow of a man... and then he saw bowser... the video said

"January 23rd 2012... we gathered and discussed how we could stop the one... but one of us interjected... the pink hedgehog said if the one is vulnerable but yet powerful... why don't we take him for our own! the group agreed and we started our secret group the Controllers Of The Mind..." Bowser jr... said

"The C.O.T.M... why is my dad doing this?" the next video showed Bowser with a blue hedgehog... the video finally said

"We dreamed of controlling the world... and we succeeded..." the computer turned off.. Bowser Jr said

"My... My dad... he lied to me..." he went to open the trap door and it wouldn't open... Bowser had locked the door behind Jr so he couldnt escape and spoil the infromation... Bowser said

"Im sorry son... but once you figured it out... i can no longer let you roam free..." and he took some string and he put the key around the flag pole... directly above the basment...

Bowser jr yelled

"DAD! LET ME OUT YOU FILTHY LIAR! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU! I WILL FIND YOU!" and bowser walked away with his troops and sonic to the mainworld to brainwash more people...

Bowser turning on his own son... How cliffhanging?

To be continued...


	3. The Giver Of The Trials

Chapter 3 The Giver Of The Trials

Quint, Shadow, and Tails walked into the mist forest zone. Quint spotted a old log that went into a secret part of the forest. Quint crawled through the log and The gang tagged behind. Quint saw 5 coffins. He opened the first one it showed a corpse of Amy. Quint said

"Amy?" the corpse said

"Help us Quint don't let us die!" and the corpses eyes closed

Quint opened the next coffin and saw a corpse of the Jester Chao. Quint said

"Jester Chao?" the corpses eyes opened and the corpse said

"Save this world... before it's too late…" and the corpse closed it's eyes

Quint opened the third coffin and he sees a corpse of Naru and Quint says

"Naru?" and the corpse said

"The TNx formula is going to infect the world…" the corpse closed its eyes

Quint went over to the fourth coffin and he saw a corpse of Darkaku Quint. Quint said

"Darkaku Quint?" The corpse said

"The Seven Emeralds are in the power of the leader…" Quint walked to the next coffin and slowly opened it. He peeked through the crack and Out came the attacking corpse of Matt…. The Corpse hissed with blood coming down its mouth

"Why did you leave me to die?!" and he bit Quint. Quint screamed and he saw himself inside a pickup truck. Shadow was driving and Tails was in back. Tails asked

"Quint are you ok you sounded like you had a nightmare!" Quint said

"I did…." They drove into the Egg Cerberus stage from Sonic 06 in the desert. Quint walked They saw the cloaked man. Quint said

"Who are you?" The shadow said

"I am the one you hear on the radio saying the numbers… I am also the head of the rebellion…" Quint yelled

"What rebellion!? I need information!" The shadow said

"Bring me the seven chaos emeralds and then you can join… GO!" and he melted into the shadows…

Quint said

So he is the one who is returning… Quint got back into the truck with Tails and Shadow and drove off to the first destination… Radical train!


	4. The First Guardian

Chapter 4 The First Guardian

Quint Shadow and Tails Got into the truck and they were driving out in the rural area similar to radical train in sonic 06 with a train passing by Quint spotted the shadow on top of the train and Quint yelled

"TURN AROUND SHADOW THERE HE IS!" Shadow turned around and Quint pulled out his chainsaw lancer. he fired a couple of bullets at the back cars and they exploded. The drove closer to the train and Quint jumped on top of the train. He saw the shadow who said

"Let us see what you can do against my first guardian... Fate! come!" The shadow vanished and Quint saw a giant bug like from the first men in black, but it was black instead of red. The train was rushing through the fields. Quint pulled out his chainsaw lancer and he revved the chainsaw. Fate charged at Quint. Quint shot some bullets at Fate. and green oozy blood dripped from his gut and the bug tried to eat Quint. quint put the chainsaw into the roof of the mouth and peirced through the head. Fate hissed and coughed up black oozy blood. He fell to the ground and off the train top. Quint had won over the first guardian. Quint hopped back into the truck and said

"This will be a blast!" and he pressed a button in the glove box that said detonate. Quint pressed it and the train exploded. They next moved on to the next guardian who was in Mad Matrix!

Meanwhile with bowser...

Sonic was showing bowser the new TITAN Airships. Bowser said

"Hows the progress my slave?" Sonic mindlessly said

"Master... the ships are ready for launch... will you do the honors?" Bowser said

"Yeah!" and they went to the red button located in the stadium. Bowser yelled to the crowd of his zombie minions

"Are we ready... to take back... WHAT IS OURS!?" The crowd cheered. Sonic said in the bland hypnotized voice

"Master... we got something in the crowd... he is not one of us..." Bowser yelled at the crowd

"QUIET!" the crowd silenced just as he said. Bowser yelled

"show yourself..." Fate Jumped out of the crowd with all his injuries from his battle with Quint. Fate hissed

"You fool... darkness is returning..." And he tackled sonic and tried to eat him. Bowser yelled

"Sonic! fight back!" Sonic said

"Yes master... i obey..." and he kicked fate back into the wall below the bleachers... Fate roared

"I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH OF YOUR MIND GETTING CONTROLLED... BUT NOW... I SHALL END IT!"

and the battle began!

To be continued...


	5. Fate Vs Sonic

Chapter 5 Fate Vs. Sonic

Sonic and Fate faced off... Sonic said

"You are never going to get past me... the bowser empire will triumph!" and Fate hissed

"This world is free! and i shall feast on your flesh!"

Fate jumped in sonics direction. sonic dodged and started his tornado spin by running circles around fate who said

"Please... this is just pathetic!" and he sticked out his leg and sonic was clothes lined just like in chapter 1 sonic mindlessly grunted

"I hate it... when people do that to me..." and he pounced back up and charged at Fate. He was ready to punch fate in the gut when he realized he wasnt going anywhere he was so close to fate but just out of reach to punch him. Sonic blandly said

"What the... he looked up and he saw fate just held his hand in front of him so sonic couldn't reach him. Fate jumped on Sonic and was about to eat him when he smelt smoke and Fate hissed

"What the.." Bowser shot a fireball at Fate. Fate began to scream

"AAAGGGHHH!" and bowser shot another fireball and now fate was turned into ashes. The shadow watched the scene through hacking bowsers securtiy cameras and the shadow grutned

"Fate... you let me down..."and he turned off the computer and head back out...


	6. The Second Guardian

Chapter 6 The Second Guardian

Quint walked into the mad matrix egg breaker battle stage. Quint saw a giant robot like the size of a sentinel from wolverine. but he was in the ground. the it was a humanoid robot that it showed only from his stomach up. The shadow levitated above the robot and the shadow said

"Face my newest model of the ultimo project i call him Ultimo v1..." and the shadow vanished into the darkness.. the robot said

"Engaging protocol DESTROY!" and he tried to grab Quint who dodged right at the last second and was ready to attack. Quint revved the chainsaw and went for the arm of Ultimo but his metallic armor was too thick. quint shot for the red eyes and they cracked the robots vision. Ultimo was searching for Quint who had gone above on the floating platforms above him. Ultimo shot some lasers out of his eyes to try and rat out Quint. he was still searching when he heard Quint jumping from platform to platform. Quint thought "maybe if i make him focus on something else..." and he put a little remote mine on a platfrom and jumped to the opposite side of the platforms. then Quint detonated it. Ultimo said

"Destroy! and he shot a laser at the area of where it detonated. while ultimo was distracted on the remote mine Quint silently climbed down behind ultimo and stuck a remote mine in the once place ultimo couldn't reach... the middle of his back! Quint went back on top of the platforms and detonated the remote mine on ultimo. ultimo said "AARRGGHH! Health at 67%! engaging chain gun arms!" and a hatch opend from his wrists and there were two chainguns coming out from the hacthes quint dodged the bullets and threw a plasma gernade into the hatch when the chainguns were reloading. the plasma gernade detonated Ultimo grunted

"Urg... Health at... 21%..." and he was dizzy for the moment. Quint saw a hacth open on Ulitmos chest and he saw a reactor core. Quint ran up to it and ultimo grabbed quint and Ultimo said "You will be crushed!" Quint saw the core just barely out of reach and he said

"Not today..." he pulled out a small Micro chip and threw it directly in the slot and Ultimo said

"NO!" and he let go of Quint and he was electrified and his red glowing eyes faded out...


	7. The Canyon Jump

Chapter 7 The Canyon Jump

Quint and the gang were heading for the next guardian... which was across the grand canyon! Shadow was speeding up as the truck went closer and closer to the canyon Tails said

"Hey shadow what are you doing go around!" Shadow said nothing

"Come on shadow fall back!" Quint said No response from Shadow still. They were closing in on the canyon and now Quint and Tails were screaming

"SHADOW FALL BACK! QUICK GO AROUND! YOU ARE NOT GONNA MAKE IT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" tails and quint said at the same time shadow said in the air "CHAOS CONTROL!" and he warped the truck and themselves to the other side of the gran canyon Quints and tails mouth hit the floor of the truck. Shadow said

"Believe me now?" Quint said

"Oh alright! No more Jumping!"

Meanwhile with Bowser...

Bowser was showing his new huge sheild aircraft carrier sized airships to boom boom and pom pom. They got int them and Bowser had the biggest one which was the exact same sized as the sheild aircraft carrier in avengers. and boom booms and pom poms was about half the size. Bowser said

"ok! i have made our new airships!" Boom boom said

"Boy i cant wait when Quint sees the new... Extreme Excellent Epic-" Bowser yelled

"Hey! I already named them!" Pom Pom said

"well what did you name them?" Bowser said

"Well theres ecto 2 (Boom boom) voco 2 (Pom Pom) and last me the ultra airship for extreme destruction! Pom Pom and Boom boom said

"I dont like my name how come yours gets a big long fancy one! we want to name our own!" Bowser grunted

"Gee i thought i was doing you a favor naming them for you!" Boom Boom said

"well you should have asked us first!" Bowser said

"Oh alirght! i have some second and third choices you can pick from! how about... Jack Queen King?!"

Pom Pom said

"Nope i dont even play cards!" Bowser said

"Uh... Rock paper scissors?" Boom Boom grunted

"You cant be serious!" Bowser said

"Uh... i... uh... how about eeny meeny miney? or x y and z? or hows about koop kooper and koopy that might scrub ya!" Boom boom yelled

"FORGET THE NAMES WE GET THE IDEA!"

Will bowser ever think of a good name?

To be continued...


	8. Pinball Wizard

Hey, guys! Matt1251 here! I've decided to co-write this story with my friend, Quint866! Expect more chapters from me in the future! Hopefully, it'll make this story more understandable :D

Chapter 8: Pinball Wizard

Quint thought he had enough battling for one day, so he went into his apartment, conveniently located a few blocks from the battle site. When he walked in, Shadow and Tails nearly turned away, for it was a sorry sight. The paint was intact, sure, but the apartment floor was littered with trash and debris. Despite this, Quint waded through the debris, to find a pinball machine.

"Sweet! I haven't played this Pinball Wizard in ages!" Quint exclaimed. "Hopefully I can get the high score..." he mumbled, as he began playing.

A few minutes later, Quint was on his last ball.

"Come on, come on..." he repeated to himself, as the ball bounced around the bumpers. Unfortunately, it bounced off a front bumper, careened straight down the middle of the table, and flew between the flippers.

"No!" Quint shouted, as he waited for the inevitable verdict.

"Game over." the screen droned, in a monotone voice. Suddenly, the pinball table flashed white.

"What the-" Shadow began, before he teleported unexpectedly.

"Where'd he go?" Tails asked, before he was met with the same fate, along with Quint. After the incident occurred, Quint looked around.

"Where..." he began, as he walked around the floor, which seemed a bit colorful. "...are we?" As the three characters tried to figure it out, a masked shadow walked in.

"Ha ha... That was too easy." he mumbled, as he walked around the floor to the pinball table. "Time to have a little fun." he chuckled, as he reached for the buttons that controlled the flippers.

"But first..." He got out a miniature radio, and clicked play. "Pinball Wizard", by The Who, started playing.

"That's not it." he said, disgruntled, as he clicked a few buttons to change the track.

Meanwhile, the three heroes were still trying to figure it out.

"Wait." Tails mentioned, as he pointed up. "Since when did someone turn into a 50 foot tall colossus?" The figure was done changing the track, as "Some Nights", by F.U.N, started playing instead.

Some nights, I stay up...

"Ah, there we go. Now, these stupid invertebrates won't know what hit them." The figure chuckled as he reached for the buttons again.

"Uh, guys?" Quint asked, worried, as he pointed up, then at his surroundings.

Most nights, I don't know...

"I think we're in the pinball ta-"

Anymore

Right as the word was being sung, the figure flipped the right flipper, causing Quint to soar across the pinball table.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" He carreened off bumpers and more flippers. Shadow and Tails were met with the same fate.

"A Multiball already? Man, I'm good!" the figure exclaimed as he continued racking up points. The three heroes were flying across the pinball table, shouting out words.

"Who is this guy?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know!" Tails replied. "All I know is that if we don't stop this, then we might as well get obliterated by these stupid bumpers!"

"That, and I think this guy works for the Controllers of the Mind!" Quint said. Shadow and Tails looked at him quizzically. "Just a thought." He fell between the flippers. The figure groaned in frustration as the other two followed suit. However, Shadow and Tails were launching out of hidden spots in the table as multiballs, while Quint was the one being launched from the plunger.

"Time for round two." the figure chuckled. He pulled the plunger back and released it, causing Quint to soar across once again, except this time with an injured backside. Shadow and Tails appeared too.

"Okay, here's the plan. One of you find the exit to this thing. Then we climb down one of the legs, go underneath, find the power switch, an-" Quint was cut off my Shadow.

"I have a better idea." he spit back. "How about we just make this guy, whoever he is, lose?"

"Good idea!" Quint replied. They were all flying towards the flippers. Quint stomped on the table with his foot, causing him to change direction. The other two followed suit.

"What the hell?" the figure asked, as the balls all zipped down the middle of the table and, unfortunately, slipped past the flippers. "No!" He pounded the glass table in frustration.

"Game over." the table said in its monotone voice.

"You don't think I know that?" the figure arbitrarily replied. "Come on, high score..." he pleaded, as the high scores board loaded.

"Congratulations!" the table said, and that got the figure's hopes up. "You have placed second."

"What?" The figure pounded the table again. "I'll take second, but... Who beat me? Let's see..." The scoreboard answered his question, as the score at the top, which was 11,538,460, was none other than Quint's.

"Oh, come on!" the figure exclaimed, pounding the table a third time. "Not even in a video game can I beat him!" The game entered his score, which was 10,845,750, and then asked to choose a name. He started, then stopped entering and erased what he had so far.

"Wait. I don't want these fools to know who I really am... Hmm... Oh, how about this?" He said the letter he was entering as he did it. "C... O... T... M. There." He submitted the score. "I'll get this guy. And his friends too." He walked out of the apartment. Or, he was about to, when suddenly Quint and his friends warped back into the house.

"Hey!" The figure turned around. "Who are you?"

"The question is, after I deal with you..." The figure began, shielding himself with his black cape, "Who will you be?" In a flash of smoke, he was gone. He muttered as he walked the streets.

"These gus are better than I thought! Better send them out soon... The elite soldiers. They'll never know." he planned, lightly chuckling as he walked off to an undisclosed location...


	9. The Haunt

Chapter 9 Quint Vs. Sonic I The Haunt

Quint and the gang had finally made to the Hang Castle Zone from Sonic Heroes. He stepped onto the big circular platform and he saw the one and one only Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Hmph You again!" Shadow Grunted as he stepped forward to fight with Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow began to roll up to do the famous spin dash and Quint drew his chainsaw lancer and pointed it in the air. Shadow and Sonic charged up to maximum spin power. Finally Quint Said

"Draw!" and then Shot 3 bullets in the air.

Shadow and Sonic rushed at each other and shadow flew back and hit part of the castle

Sonic grinned

Tails stepped forth and said

"Ok Sonic I have had enough of this! You have to stop! You are my best friend and you don't work with Bowser he is the enemy!"

Sonic said in his bland hypnotized tone

"My master is not the enemy YOU are the enemy! You will all die and the Bowser empire will triumph!"

He jumped into the air and did his other well known move the homing attack.

Quint said

"Sonic... so i finally found you..."

Sonic said

"I thought My Master and I ran you out of town..." Sonic spat to the side.

Quint boldly said

"Free people are supposed to have minds of their own!"

Quint drew his chainsaw lancer and said

"I bet you dont have a weapon of you own! Your master treats you so poorly he wont even give you what you work for!"

Sonic grinned and drew a flaming sword

Quint spat to the side and grunted

"Hmph.. i still have range over you!" and the battle commenced! Quint shot five rapid bullets in a horizontal line.

Sonic jumped over and ran at Quint with his white hot sword.

Quint revved the chainsaw and clashed with Sonics flame sword.

he pushed sonic back and jumped at him trying to slam him with the chainsaw while he was on the ground sonic rolled to the side and kicked Quint.

Quint ran at sonic and shot 10 more bullets directly at him Sonic dodged and attempted to slice Quint who dodged then started chocking sonic.

Sonic had enough energy to just barely get out of the headlock. Quint shot his last 15 bullets and Sonic and stopped

Sonic's flames began to die out

Quint said

"Im out..."

Sonic replied

"Me too..."

Quint still kept the gun due to its chainsaw. he Ran at sonic and sliced sonic right down his left eye Sonic flew back and landed on the ground

Quint put the chainsaw just a little before he was about to slit sonics throat

Quint said

"I need you alive..." he kept his foot on Sonics chest and he stuggled to get out Sonic said

"Fool... He shined a chaos emerald and said

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he warped away in a flash...

Quint was very angry he had Sonic he started to slam the ground and he heard the shadow behind him.

The shadow said

"You still have 3 more trials... stop wasting time..."

he vanished

Quint took Shadow and Tails back to his apartement... Quint had only one last hope back where he began...

To Be Continued...


	10. The Third Guardian

Chapter 10 The Third Guardian

Quint had finally made it to the final guardian it was a giant zombie like solomon grundy from DC Quint saw the shadow above on a balcony in the circle room

the shadow said "you have been impressive in your amount of victorys... But now i bring a immortal foe. Grog! Attack!"

The big hulk sized zombie ran at Quint. Quint Shot Grog in the gut. but it made no progress he is the un-dead. Quint dodge grogs punch and circled around his rear he jumped on Grogs back and chocked Grog with his chainsaw lancer.

Grog started grabbed Quint and threw him on the ground. Quint shot Grogs eyes grog was blinded but more enraged.

"NO!" the shadow yelled "You may have blinded grog but he can still hear you!"

Quint picked up his chainsaw lancer and dove for grogs legs. he sliced them off and grog couldnt move Grog was so enraged he started talking

"GROG INFECT YOU!GRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he grabbed Quint and tried to eat him. But Quint sawed off his arms Grog was nothing more than a torso and a head Quint ran up grogs huge torso and made 3 horizontal cuts slicing grogs head off.

Quint turned to the shadow and said

"How do you think you are gonna beat me now?"

The shadow laughed

"You have done well... meet me at the egg cerberus desert Colosseum when you are ready for your final challenge.."

Quint yelled

"THIS WAS THE FINAL CHALLENGE! YOU SAID DEAFEAT THE 3 GUADRIANS AND YOU STILL WANT MORE?!"

The shadow said

"Meet me if you want to save the world with an army... if not... you shall save the world alone!

he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Quint said

"a victory is to be remembered... a defeat... is learned from..."

Quint walked out and headed for the final challenge!


	11. The Semifinal

**Hey! It's Matt1251, and here's another one of my chapters! Enjoy!**

The coliseum shook a bit as Quint stepped on the creaking metal, shifting under his weight. When he got to the middle, all the lights turned off, leaving the stadium in complete darkness.

"What the hell?" Quint was furious. The shadow landed in front of him and spoke again.

"Quint... I must commend you for making it this far. But I have one more challenge for you."

"Bring it on!" Quint challenged, and the spotlights shone on two shadows.

"These soldiers of mine... They're the best of the best. No one has been able to defeat them. They work together in such an intricate and complex way that everyone that has challenged them has never came out alive." Quint cringed. "I present to you... my elite soldiers, Toad and Toadette!" All the lights turned on, and the soldiers were indeed Toad and Toadette, knives in hand. Toad had a white cap with red spots, while Toadette had a pink cap with her signature pigtails and white spots. Toad had a blue vest, while Toadette had a red one. Quint almost fell over laughing, since he didn't know them.

"What are these? I was expecting a big robot, or a fire-breathing dragon or something. But this? Come on! Look at those two! They're, like, half my size! What makes you think this fight will be-" He was cut off by Toad zooming towards him and bringing up the knife to his neck. "Hard?" Quint finished the sentence quizzically, as Toad was right in front of him. He shot out a knife, stunning Toad and pushing him back.

"Let's do this." A fight ensued between the two Toads and Quint. His robotic suit shone in the now darkness, as the shadow was playing with the lights, trying to make the fight harder. The two Toads whizzed around the stadium effortlessly, at speeds Quint found hard to keep up with, as he blocked and parried with his weapons. Eventually, Toad sliced Quint in the back, and he fell down. "Gah!" Quint noticed his suit was emitting electric sparks and flickering. "My suit! What's happening to it?"

Quint found it hard to move, as the suit was not cooperating with his movements. Toadette walked up to him, ready to deal the finishing blow. Quint closed his eyes, sure that this was it. Suddenly, Toad came up behind her and patted her back. She stopped and turned around.

"You don't need to do this." Toad reasoned with her. "The days of us being controlled are over." He glared at the shadow. "Aren't they?"

"Well, the days of mind control may be over," the shadow began, "but that doesn't mean your days aren't!" He threw off his cloak, revealing a blue robotic suit similar to Quint's. Very similar. Quint stepped back in sudden shock.

"You... I remember you!"

"Yes, Quint. I remember you too." The figure began, as he stepped closer, the figure unmistakable. "I am your brother."

"Matt?" Quint clarified, and the figure nodded. "But... that's impossible!" he cried out in shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well, when that Hoarfrost Menace or whatever the hell crushed me, the radioactivity brought me back. I was lucky enough to have a friend to create this suit-" Matt tapped his body armor. "so I can replace my lost limbs. Like the Terminator." he explained.

"Well, I'm confused." Quint said. "Are you the good guy or the bad guy?"

"Neither." Matt answered. "But I do intend to bring this war to an end." He took out a sword, a tint of blue from the ice surrounding it. "Meet the Frostbrand." he said, as if the sword was an actual person. "Frostbrand, meet Quint. But you won't be looking at him for long!"

With that, Matt ran towards the heroes, and the decisive battle began...

To be continued...


	12. Blood Brothers Battle

Here's another of my chapters! ~ Matt1251

Chapter 12: Blood Brothers Battle

The clashes of knives and swords commenced, metallic rings booming over the landscape. Matt was quick on his feet, bringing down slash after slash onto the three heroes, but they always deflected. This stalemate kept going for awhile, and Quint was starting to get tired, despite him having a robotic suit. Suddenly he stood.

"You think that puny sword can defeat me?" he asked. "Take this!" He brought out a plasma cannon and tried to shoot it, but a cloud of steam came out instead.

"Come on!" Quint punched his robotic arm. "Work already, you stupid... uh... thing!" The other three combatants stood quizzically. Finally, the plasma shot, flying over Matt's head.

"There we go! Now let's see how things... heat up! Huh? Huh?" Quint chuckled at his own joke, and began firing. Matt ducked and rolled under the shots.

"Stop moving and let me shoot you!" Quint complained.

"Never!" Matt objected, and sliced Quint in the face. He fell backwards.

"That hurt you know!" Quint stated as he stood up. "But let's see how your puny 'Frostbrand'-" Quint made air quotes as he said this. "can handle this!" He instantly made the plasma cannon grow bigger, the diameter of the barrel almost as big as his entire body.

"...Crap." was all Matt could say before the laser fired, hitting him dead on and slamming him into the wall of the stadium. When the dust cleared, Matt was taking a knee and standing up.

"That was a fair shot indeed." he said, as he stood and brandished his Frostbrand once again. "But do you think that will finish me?"

"Actually, yes." Quint replied. Matt facepalmed at that comment.

"Let's see how you withstand the might of this!" He thrust the Frostbrand into the earth, freezing it and making Quint fly up into the air. Matt positioned himself closer to Quint, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Now to realize the consequences of what you've done!" He threw the Frostbrand at his face, anticipating it to hit Quint. However, Toad suddenly leapt up, took the sword by its handle, and threw it back.

"Whoa!" Matt ducked, seeing the blade whizz over his head. Just as he stood up, however, a knife flew at his face with such speed that he was unable to perceive it. The silver blade sliced right through his right shoulder.

"GAHH!" Matt cried in anguish as he felt sparks fly. He looked to his suit and saw it short circuiting. "My suit! What's happening to it?" he asked, mimicking Quint.

"It's being destroyed, duh!" Quint replied arbitrarily as he came down.

"Urggh... Agh..." Matt groaned as he fell down to his knees, then his back. The three heroes crowded around him as Matt took off his helmet, revealing his black hair and eyes.

"No one... help me... You all go on ahead. I'll be fine here... I'll be safe."

"How can you be safe in this wasteland?" Quint asked. "The radiation will kill you!"

"I'll be safer here than at Bowser's castle." Matt stated, pointing to a silhouette of the castle in the distance. "The TNX serum is almost complete."

"The Tee-Nuh-wha?" Quint asked, confused.

"The TNX serum." Matt said. "It makes the user go into a state of complete rage... He'll kill you all if he takes it. You must not let him."

"I understand." Quint nodded.

"My time is running out. Go, all of you." Matt said wearily. "I wish you good luck." The three heroes looked at the dying soldier one last time, before running off across the desert, leaving Matt to eventually succumb to the heat, as the suit powered off and his eyes flickered shut.

To be continued...


	13. Helper To Hero

Chapter 13

Helper to Hero

Meanwhile at Bowsers castle...

Bowser jr all this time praying to get out of the castle basement while Bowser was in his flying airship fortresses decided he had enough. Bowser jr was starving for a total of 5 days eating nothing. He began to think. he turned on the old pc and he typed an SOS he was able to send in into the radio.

Meanwhile Quint was walking to the castle of Bowser. Tails groaned and moaned

"Can't we have some fun?"

Quint replied

"I guess we can always turn on the radio..." quint clicked the switch and heard his theme song "My Baby Left Me" from the movie predator the one where the guys were in the choppers.

Quint began singing

"Gonna tell aunt may about uncle john? he claim he had been married but he had alot of fun... Oh baby! yyeeaaauuhh baby! whooohoooo! Baby! having me some fun tonight! yeah!" he continued listening when the radio buzzed

"This is an emergency broadcast!"

Quint turned up the volume as the gang continued to walk

"Hello this is bowser jr. I am trapped in the basement in Bowsers castle! i am starving and will do anything for the person who frees me HELP!"

the radio buzzed again and played the end of quints song.

quint said

"wait... bowser... turning on his own son... but... why?"

Quint began running and they burst through the gate of Bowsers castle apperantly nobody was there... no zombies... no sonic... nobody...

Quint saw the key hanging over the pole of the bowser flag he grabbed it and moved the heavy weapons supply crate over and unlocked the trap door. Bowser jr. crawled out. he was so starving and thirst Quint held out his hand and helped Bowser jr. up. Bowser jr looked up and said

"Quint? why are you helping me?" Quint replied

"We have buisness with your father too. come!" they went into the dinning room of bowsers castle. he cooked bowser jr. some roasted turkey and chicken wings.

bowser jr ate up and Quint talked with jr.

"You know your father did some things he should have never done... especially when he lied to you."

Bowser jr looked at quint and said

"My father did more than that... he tricked me into helping him hypnotize sonic he said he only needed him for getting peach and killing mario... but he actually needed him for controlling the world... You see... sonic is a powerful and annoying blue hedgehog he knows right from wrong but under the influence of bowser... no... he has just turned into bowsers personal side dictator. but he put him a character from a whole different world... and put me his son behind that... i would have been a soldier just like all those mindless zombies... but you Quint... you and your gang and me are the only ones left... we have to do something to rid of bowsers wicked control."

Quint said after a sip of apple cider.

"you know Son of Bows-"

Bowser jr cut Quint off before he could finish his sentence

"He is not my father anymore... and i am not his son... he took a person who he thinks is better than his son!"

Quint said

"BJ... if you want to help us win the war... come with us. We can help you and all those people of the mushroom people... all those innocent lives... help us overcome bowser!"

Quint held out his hand Bowser jr looked down and looked back up and shook Quints hand...

To Be Contiuned...


	14. Memorys and Revelations

Here we come with another of my chapters! This one was fun. c: ~ Matt1251

Chapter 14: Memories and Revelations

Meanwhile, back in the coliseum, Matt's suit flickered. After a while, he slowly got up.

"Urrgh..." He sat up.

"Armor integrity at two percent." His armor's voice echoed.

"I don't need you to tell me I almost died, Jarvis." Matt shot back, imitating Tony Stark. He reached in his pocket and felt something.

"What the-" He pulled out a crumpled up letter, obviously very old. He slowly opened the paper and gasped.

"This is from..." He read the date on the paper: October 23, 2011. "This is the day after I got crushed." he reminded himself as he read. "Dear Matt..." That was all he said aloud as he read the letter silently.

"How do I remember this so well?" he asked himself. His fingers reached for the pocket again, as if he knew there was something else inside. He pulled out a coin.

"I remember this too..." he said, as he studied the coin. It had Bowser's emblem emblazoned on the back.

"This was the coin that was used to hypnotize me..." Matt thought out loud. He turned the coin over. He spied a little silver slit on the back.

"What is that?" he asked himself, as he slipped his fingers through the slit and pried it out. Inside was a flash drive. "What could be on here...?" he wondered as he plugged the flash drive into his robot suit. It pulled up a document. There were no words, just numbers. It read:

20 8 5

1 16 15 3 1 12 25 16 19 5

9 19

14 5 1 18.

25 15 21 18

16 1 15 21 19

20 15 1 4 19

23 9 12 12

4 9 5.

"It's a code." he stated. "What code, though...?" He tried to figure out the code for a couple minutes. Sand flew in his face, which he kept wiping away with his other hand. Eventually, he stood up.

"Wait a minute... Oh, no duh!" He facepalmed himself. "Why didn't I notice this? It's the code from before. The alpha code!" He set to work cracking it. "So 20 is T, 8 is H, 5 is E..." he reminded himself as he replaced the numbers with the corresponding letters. "1 is A, 16 is P..."

Meanwhile, Quint, the Toads, and BJ were still in the castle.

"So what can you do?" Toadette asked to BJ.

"I don't know." BJ answered, hanging his head. "He never listens to me."

"Well, the least we can do is figure out what he's up to." Quint offered. "The question is how..." he mused.

"Wait." Toad noticed a puddle of purple liquid around the door of the room they were in. "What is that?"

"I can tell you." Quint said, and scanned it with a laser scanner. "That's TNX serum all right. But why is it on the floor...?" Suddenly, they heard glass shatter violently, and a distant cry of anguish.

"That can't be good." BJ stated. He ran to the door, but Toadette stopped him.

"Leave him. Bowser will be even madder if he finds out we're here. We have to plan a sneak attack."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." BJ admitted, and the four set to work planning.

Back in the coliseum, Matt finished the code.

"...9 is I, and 5 is E. So we have..." Matt read the document silently. Then he gasped, stepping back in sudden shock.

"Oh, my God..." He ran, out of the coliseum and across the desert, towards the castle. The decoded document printed and fell to the floor.

THE

APOCALYPSE

IS

NEAR.

YOUR

PRECIOUS

TOADS

WILL

DIE.

To be continued...


	15. The Battle Within

Chapter 15 The Battle Within

Quint, Shadow, Tails, and BJ. waited at the castle planning out their attack on the TITAN airships. Suddenly there was a crash at front gate. Quint Tails And Shadow said all at the same time

"Lets get out of here!"

They ran around the corner and BJ didn't follow them.

Quint suddenly ran back and yelled

"BJ! come on! we gotta escape! sonic is here!"

BJ shook his head and said

"Uh uh... I'm going to buy you some time..."

Quint said

"But..."

"GO!" BJ yelled.

the three ran off

Sonic burst through the gate. BJ looked at sonic.

"You have come far enough Sonic..."

Sonic grinned

"You think you can stop me traitor of my master?"

Bowser Jr said

"I never betrayed your father... i was never with him!"

Sonic said

"You are foolish to fight against me! you don't stand a chance!"

Bowser Jr giggled

"Hah! you and what army?"

suddenly at that moment BJ saw the zombie koopas stepped out of the shadows and formed a circle like crowed around bj. there where exactly 230 of them

Bowser Jr. pulled out his Magic Brush and said

"Before we end something... it must start!" the zombie koopas attacked.

BJ saw sonic up on the balcony and he watched BJ.

who sliced every limb of the zombie koopas.

eventually BJ had 23 left in a big circle around him.

BJ said

"How about this? we battle... game show style!"

sonic laughed

"Hahahaha! theres no way you are going to beat me in a-"

suddenly the castle background curtain turned into stage with a 1000 feet high diving board and a small kiddy pool full of water.

Sonic said

"so... uh... what are the rules?"

"simple you must find a way to forcibly make me dive into the kiddy pool!"

Sonic grinned and pulled out a rocket launcher.

Bowser jr gasped and zoomed up the ladder to the board. and sonic followed up with him.

finally they reahced the top.

Bowser jr said

"well... i have to put on my bathing suit... could you.. uh.. turn around?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and said

"Fine... just make it snappy!" sonic covered his eyes.

while bowser jr put on his swim trunks he kicked the side of the board spinning his side to the ladder side and sonics side to the fall to your doom side.

Bowser jr said

Im ready and he jumped and grabbed on to the ladder and so he didnt fall to his doom

suddenly sonic said

"woah... he ACTUALLY did it..."

sonic stepped off what he thought was the ladder side but he fell and Bowser jr slid down the ladder and went to the crowd of zombie koopas in the seats.

"Now this i gotta see!" bowser jr giggled at his trick. Sonic yelled

"AAAAAHHHHHH! TRICKED BY A PERSON WHO IS WAY YOUNGER THAN ME!"

SPLASH!

sonic lander in the kiddie pool Bowser jr said

want to try again?

sonic grunted

"Ok... but i wont be as easily fooled this time!"

they went up the ladder and sonic pointed his rocket launcher as BJ started jumping on the board and as he did so he sung

"One for the money! two for the show! three to get ready..."

"JUMP YOU FOOL!"

sonic yelled

BJ said

"How high?"

Sonic face palmed himself and he yelled

"LIKE THIS!"

as he ran towards the end of the board and before he realized it... it was too late...

"I HATE YOU!" sonic yelled as he fell and landed in the kiddie pool

BJ gave him one more try.

Sonic walked up to the board and he didnt see BJ anywhere

"What the?! wheres the main jumper!?"

Sonic looked under the board and Bowser jr was standing upside down on the board

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UPSIDE DOWNY?"

Bowser jr said

"Im not upside down doc you are!"

sonic looked above and he saw the pool he fell once again...

Sonic gave up for he could not trick BJ.

Sonic ran out and yelled

"I'll be counting on you to come on the airships"

BJ said

"AND you can count on me giving you the biggest black eye!"

sonic face palmed again and ran out

to be continued...


	16. The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 16

The Final Battle Part 1/3

BJ caught back up with Quint shadow and tails. Shadow ran with them to a big airship but it was not the same... it was the big one and it was in the sky!

Suddenly quint went under the tractor beam with BJ Quint told Shadow and Tails to Evacuate everybody! They followed orders as Quint came up with them.

Suddenly... they came to the floor of the stadium BJ said

"Father! You have lied to me for the last time! I will show you for your ways!" Bowser laughed as the spotlight shone on his throne on the bleachers. Bowser jumped down to the battle ground.

"So... you think you can defeat me? And my greatest warrior sonic!? You son are going to pay for your annoying ways!"

Bowser jr said

"This is it Quint... This is war... to the death of the COTM!" Bowser laughed and he said

"Sonic! Come my mindless minion!" sonic stepped out of the shadows and grinned. His blank white eyes shined in evil. Sonic said

"So traitor of my master! You shall face defeat!"

Bowser jr said

"Sonic stop this now! Lock my father out of your head! You don't work for him he is the enemy!"

Sonic grinned

"My master is not the enemy… YOU are the enemy! You will fall and the bowser empire will rise!"

Quint said

"So… BJ… you really think you can take on Sonic?"

BJ looked at Quint and said

"Yeah… I think it's logical… go and take five!"

Quint grunted

" Nah… I'm going to the snack bar…"

Quint walked to the snack bar conveniently located in the bleachers. He blasted the Koopa cashier and started to eat the popcorn directly from the machine. BJ looked on in disgust and said

"Not cool quint… Just no… Not cool…"

The battle began against sonic!

Sonic jumped and was about to do the homing attack. But BJ pulled out his paintbrush and blocked the attack sonic paused for a moment and was sliced back by BJ's brush

Sonic pounced up and Punched BJ in the gut. BJ after made a uppercut to Sonics chin sonic flew up and landed back down. The crowd cheered and sonic yelled

"WHY ARE YOU CHEERING FOR THE UNDERDOG!"

The crowd grew silent.

"Now that's more I like i—"

BJ kicked Sonic and sonic and he flew into the wall. Sonic got up and Punched BJ in the balls. BJ yelled

"AAGGHH!" Sonic laughed

BJ thought for a moment.

He pulled out some castor oil and dunked it into Sonics mouth… sonic immediately puked. BJ then took out a match and put that in too while Sonic was immobilized. After a few seconds, Sonic roared in agony as his insides almost literally burst into flames. Smoke billowed out of his mouth and filled the upper deck. When it was over, Sonic was on the ground, choking.

"What the hell…" He looked around. "is going on here?" he finished.

BJ helped him up. Sonic said

"Why can't I remember anything I the last week!"

BJ said

"Oh my father brainwashed you and I betrayed him because he lied to me about the COTM and all... it didn't even meet the same page…"

Sonic asked

"If I was brainwashed how did I get out of it?"

BJ said

"Oh I put castor oil in your mouth and ignited your stomach with a match and the smoke rose to your brain freeing you from bowser wicked control…"

Sonic said

"well… I guess I got to go apologize… he ran off the airship and ran to the green hill zone.

BJ yelled when he was gone

"HEY! ARENT YOU GOING TO HELP US DEFEAT BOWSER HIMSELF!?"

Bowser said

"Meh… who needs him! I still have my zombie koopas!" Bowser looked around and all the zombie koopas were just bones. Bowser yelled

"WHAT THE?!"

Quint said

"ooh… it must have been when I shared my popcorn… I guess the butter must have melted their flesh!"

Bowser face palmed himself and yelled

"QUINT! YOU AGAINST ME! ONE ON ONE!"

And the battle against Bowser begun!


	17. The Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 17

The Final Battle Part 2/3

Quint BJ Toad and Toadette faced off with Bowser.

Bowser shot a fireball directly for quint.

"HEY!" quint yelled "Dont hit me! Hit Mushroom head!" quint finished

"HEY!" Toad yelled as he pointed his throwing knife at quint

"Who do you think you are calling Mushroom head!"

Quint began nevoursly

"Nobody?"

Toad slapped Quint across the face and said

"Now thats more like it!"

Bowser says

"uh... are we gonna fight or what?"

Quint said

"Uh... I gue-" Bowser shot another fireball before Quint could finish his sentence.

Quint was turned to ash and Bowser laughed

"Bwahahaha!" Quint blew the ashes away and underneath the ashes was his body!

Bowser stopped laughing and yelled

"WHAT!? that should have burned you!"

Quint laughed in his french accent

"Hahahowazjavaho!" Bowser face palmed himself and then ran at quint trying to claw him.

quint dodged and stabbed his knife in bowsers tail

"YOW!" Bowser yelled as he jump around with his tail gushing blood. then toadette threw a hunting knife with an electric charge. Bowser even though it stabbed into his shell it electricfied bower. Bowser fell to the ground.

Quint cheered

"YAY! We defeated the last of the cotm!" But quint looked at the passed out bowser

he was crying blood. Quint sighed as he looked at dying bowser.

"Toadette? what did that knife do?"

Quint asked

Toadette said

"It was to stop his heart and put him in a coma"

Quint looked at bowser and put on his gloves that were basically electro shock punch gloves he walked up to bowser said

"A bad life can deserve forgiveness..."

He shocked bowser.

Quint cried and said

"Come on bowser snap out of it!"

Quint was sobbing becuase he had killed a life one to many times..."

he shocked him again.

"You deserve a a chance just please! wake up!"

Quint charged his gloves and was about to make a super charge difibrilation.

Bowser opened his eyes and he grabbed quint before he could shock him once more.

"I have no choice but to resort... to this..." he pulled out a small injection gun.

"But... I saved you! I saved you from dying!" Quint gasped, trying to wriggle himself free. Bowser said

"It doesn't matter... nothing does... All that matters is that I battle you... for the last time!" He stabbed the gun's needle into his shoulder. Instantly he started growing in proportion to his shell. His hair grew into a mohawk of sorts, and his balance and agility increased enough for him to stand on one leg with little effort, what the normal Bowser would find impossible.

"Who... or what, are you?" Quint managed to ask, before being thrown to the floor by Bowser's powerful arm.

"Just call me TNX Bowser from now on..." Bowser slammed his fist in front of Quint. They said the last line together.

"Let's finish this."

To be continued..


	18. The Final Battle Part 3

Here comes another chapter of mine! This'll be the most epic battle yet... And I'm so sorry for the lateness. Hope this makes up for it! ~Matt1251

Chapter 18: The Final Battle Part 3/3

TNX Bowser roared and put his gargantuan fists up, ready for battle against the two Toads, Quint and Bowser Junior, now diminuitive in size. Bowser wasted no time in backing them into a corner with his sheer size. He raised his fist, and dealt a blow... to the wall. He turned around.

"What the- Where'd you go? Come out here, you b***!" he raged, as the four had scurried off to another hallway. Bowser stomped after him, his footsteps alone making the entire castle shake to its very foundation. He pulled out a remote from his pocket. However, its small size compared to him now made it hard to press the singular button he wanted.

"Oh, come on... Press the stupid-" He pressed the button he wanted with his claw. "There we go." The castle shook. Then, out of nowhere, metal gates blocked the hallways between the four heroes and certain escape.

"Damn it." Quint cursed under his breath. "This way!" He led the group the other way, but Bowser beat them to it, appearing in front of them.

"Now you will pay for trying to stop my mind control, Quint! You all will pay!" Bowser rushed towards the heroes, who had nowhere to go. Quint braced for impact.

Then, out of nowhere, a shadow raced across the hallway, grabbed Bowser's leg, and started tying Kevlar strings, making a web between Bowser and Quint. The metal gate opened.

"Run!" yelled the shadow, and Quint recognized the voice.

"Matt? When did you-"

"Just go! Run while you still can!" Matt shouted, and the four did, running out of the hallway. Bowser roared and tried to shake Matt off of his shell. He stuck a bomb into Bowser's neck and jumped off. After about three seconds, the bomb exploded, Bowser roaring in surprise and pain as he was jostled forward by the explosion's force. Matt ran out of the hallway, pulling out a walkie-talkie.

"Hey guys, this is Matt. Where are you?" he spoke. After a few seconds, a reply came back.

"We're in the reactor chamber. The room with lava all around this big dome thingy." Matt recognized the voice.

"Toad, is that you?"

"Yeah, we're here with all the others. Join us and we'll set this guy on fire."

"Okay." Matt put it away. A distant roar filled the hallways, making him run a bit faster. Matt reached a metal door, and tried to open it. Locked.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot..." Matt cursed as he attempted to open the door regardless. "Wait... Maybe if I actually shoot it..." He pulled back a bit, and pointed his blaster at the door. It fired, melting the steel and allowing Matt to crawl through the hole. "Who knew cursing could actually help?" he chuckled a little, and looked around the room. It was a narrow catwalk, with a nuclear power plant and a sea of lava below. Quint, the Toads, and Bowser Junior were already there.

"What took you so long?" Quint questioned.

"If you had to bust through a metal gate and stop a raging beast from killing four people, you would be slower." Matt shot back. "Is there anything beyond this?"

"Yeah, but we have to take out the source of this. There isn't any other way to defeat him other than destroying the source of the TNX radiation-"

"Are you INSANE?" Matt cut him off. "The radiation exploding'll turn us all into monsters!"

"Oh yeah." Quint scratched the back of his head nervously. "Good point. But how do we defeat him, then?"

"You may have a point with destroying the source, but we have to do it in such a way that it won't destroy us." Matt mused. "Wait." He stopped in his tracks. "If we take out the source, and then lock him in here, the radiation'll-"

"Make him go bye-bye!" Quint finished. "Me likey!" Matt slapped a palm to his face.

"Quint, when will you ever learn..." he complained.

"This is a project now? Don't do this to me! I didn't study!" Quint wailed, before being slapped by Bowser Junior's paintbrush, covering him in paint. "Ewwwwww..."

"I think he's coming. Be ready." Toad took a stance. Toadette did too. Thunderous footsteps approached them. Now they all looked towards the door, ready for enraged Bowser to bust in. But he didn't.

"Hmm. He must be still looking for us." Matt reasoned.

"That or he has to go to the bathroom." Quint piped up, before Matt jabbed his elbow into his side to hush him. "It's true!" Quint argued, before he fell silent. Toad chuckled at their antics.

"Next he'll be talking about his Captain Fathead action figure." Matt mumbled under his breath. They heard a mighty boom as something rammed the door. Something heavy.

"He's here. Everyone get ready." Tooad warned, and they did. Just as they expected, the King Koopa bust down the metal door with a mighty clang, and roared in all of their faces.

"Can't he just say 'Hi' or 'Hello'?" Quint complained.

"Hi. Hello." Bowser said sarcastically, and then punched Quint in the face with one of his burly fists, sending him flying back.

"Oww!"

Matt then burst into action, and took out his Frostbrand. However, before he could go in for an attack, Bowser started punching, forcing him to block instead. Then he got ready to attack, but again, Bowser attacked first. This kept happening.

"You guys have to distract him! I can't attack!" Matt yelled.

"With pleasure." Toadette smirked, and snuck up behind Bowser. Matthew hit Bowser's leg, causing the latter to trip and stagger forward, barely keeping his balance. Toadette charged up a fireball with her Fire Flower, and aimed for Bowser's face.

"Wakey wakey!" she said, giggling, and fired. The fireball hit its mark. Bowser roared in pain, and clawed Matt out of anger.

"Gah!" Matt yelled in pain. Then that pain turned to fear, as the hit had sent him flying over the railing. He tried to grab it, but failed, and fell down into the abyss below.

"Matt!" Toad shouted, then sighed. Quint saw all of this, and picked up Matt's Frostbrand, which had clattered on the catwalk.

"What is this even DOING here?" he yelled.

"Now's not the time, Quint!" a voice said. Quint turned around.

"Who's that?" There was Sonic.

"I just heard there was trouble." he replied, smiling. "Let's take this guy down!"

"Yaaaaaah!" Quint charged, and threw the Frostbrand at Bowser. It landed a solid hit, freezing his leg, but the force of the throw made it ricochet off his leg and fly into the lava.

"Whoops." he chuckled.

"You IDIOT!" Junior screamed. "I'll take it from here." He slapped Bowser with his paintbrush, the former not moving because his leg was unfortunately frozen to the catwalk. Paint was on Bowser's face, as he screamed. "Now!" Junior shouted. Toad and Toadette unfroze his legs, while Quint ran up.

"Yahhhhhhhh!" He jumped for Bowser. It seemed like time was in SLOW motion, but Quint won out, dealing a decisive blow with his chainsaw lancer right into Bowser's face. Blood mixed with the paint. Because of his impaired vision, Bowser had no choice but to step forward the wrong way, tripping over the railing and plummeting into the lava below.

"Alright, Quint. Let's finish this." Sonic said, patting his shoulder. "You know what to do." Quint smiled. The rest of the heroes ran off, out of the castle. Quint shut the door.

"Matt... For you." Quint said, as he charged up a green laser. He fired the laser from his blaster, then ran top speed out the door and shut it behind him, running out of the castle too.

Bowser thrashed about in the lava. The laser hit the reactor and went out the other side. The reactor started flowing white. The liquid inside combusted, and Bowser jumped for the door. He was too late. The reactor blew apart, the explosion sending rock and metal in all directions. Ash flew into the sky. Fireballs rained down and set debris on fire if it wasn't already.

When it was all over, Quint sighed in relief.

"Glad that's ove

12h ago"I'll go look for him." Toadette said, and waded through the debris, calling his name. Quint took a knee.

"It must have been because Matt was on the front lines..." he reasoned, relating to Matt's fall. "Bowser was putting most of his attention on him." Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen, with nothing to show.

Little did they know that after half an hour inside the exploded reactor, Matt was still alive, coughing and crawling his way through the melted steel.

"There's not enough time... Not gonna... make it..." He was feet from the door, but each inch he crawled felt like a mile. TNX fumes were poisoning him, and the intense heat was slowly shutting him down. He found his Frostbrand in the drained reactor, but he barely had the energy to grip it, let alone swing it. He reached the door.

"Armor integrity at point five percent... Point four percent..." his internal system, similar to Jarvis, counted down. Matt opened the door with all his strength, and slowly crawled out.

"Point three percent..." He shut the door, then collapsed. His Frostbrand fell out of his hand, and he tried to grab it again, but failed. His vision blurred. Quint noticed and ran over to him without a word.

"Point two percent..."

"I'm... Transitioning after I die..." Matt managed to croak out. "I'll be back... soon... don't worry..."

"I promise." Quint replied. He took the fading Matt in his arms and carried him to the others.

"Armor integrity shutting down..." Matt's lights began to dim, then as the heroes walked off, they flickered out. His Frostbrand still on his back, he was carried to a hospital, but to no avail. He had transitioned to the overlord dimension once again, leaving his body as a real world memory. Little did they know, that like he said, he would be coming back.

To be CONTINUED...


	19. Destiny From Within

Chapter 19

Destiny From Within

Quint Had sat over the body of Matt and took him back to the Overlord dimension

He put him in the Restoration chamber and said

"Im here for you brother... i have always been... i wont let you die... not like this..."

He pushed the start up button.

Matt however in his mind was hallucinating...

It was rainy in a the center of the city...

Matt was running from something...

Suddenly he saw it...

It was quint with banages wrapped around his eyes...

"Quint..?"

Matt asked in fear

Quint said

"Matt... even though you have come this far... i have a dark side to me too... i am partly controlled by my own dark side of myself... Brother... i leave this decision to you..."

Matt asked

"Decision? What do you mean?"

Quint said

"I will reveal to you my potential..."

He took off the bandages hiding his eyes

Matt took a look into Quints eyes and saw the purple glow

"Quint... what has happened to you?"

Quint said

"Its over matt... i know the truth... i am the vessel of zerion... i have to let it take me over in 327 days... Matt... do me a favor... as a brother... and kill me then... on the last day... kill me and stop zerion..."

Matt said

"I cant do that brother! I... I cant do anything without you!"

Quint said

"a brother has done many favors for eachother... i will give you another chance... as a brother... please..."

Matt hesitated

Quint said

"Brother... if you don't... I will... evolve into the new and unstoppable zerion... I've held him for ages... and the truth is... I'm not just quint... im the dealer... a robot similar to me now... who was to be the vessel of the young zerion known as zarkuse please... kill me when the time comes... I beg of you... put me out of what I have become... its over matt... once im dead... you wont see me... but I will always remain as your brother no matter what. Save me from what I am... save the world... please..."

Matt shed tears

"Ok... If i have to kill you to save the world and our brother hood i will do so..."

Quint said

"Brother... before i awaken you... remember... you cant tell me in the present what's happening now...

Matt asked

"wh... whys that?"

Quint sighed

"If you tell him... he will recall his true potential of the dealer his previous life... and evolve into zerion immediately... Brother... remember... 327 days... The power is in your hands matt... I will always remember you... dead or alive...

Matt woke up.

Quint said

"Hiyo bro! I revived you!

Matt said

"Thanks quint..."

Quint asked

"Matt... are... you ok? Why the sad face...? i just saved your life! Is that awesome or what!

Matt chuckled

"heh... yeah... its just... bowser had gotten quite a long time out of us right?"

Quint said

"Yeah... well lets get some ice cream for breakfast!"

They ran to the ice cream stand and that's when a mysetious cloaked figure in another realm watching them from a dimensional time rift said

"Hmph... his potential really is unlimited... i will make sure of it... as me... the queen... i rule everything... once the time comes... even both of the two so called overlords will be kneeling before me!"

The end?


End file.
